


Prison break

by MikazeAimi



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Blood mentioned, Fluri, Game spoiler, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Post-Game, fluff at the end, violance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikazeAimi/pseuds/MikazeAimi
Summary: Yuri went missing after he accepted a new guild job in Dahngrest.
Relationships: Fluri - Relationship, Flynn Scifo/Yuri Lowell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Prison break

**Author's Note:**

> That‘s the most creative title I came up with but it fits the most. I‘m sorry xD
> 
> First things first, big THANKS to my lovely beta reader @Hino_Hime ♥︎
> 
> A Fanart inspired me to write this FF and I‘m glad I finished it. It‘s been a while since I wrote somethings completely alone and hell, I MISSED IT.
> 
> I hope you‘ll enjoy suffering Fluri. :)

The awkward silence of the jail mixed with a squeak tune in his ears. He lay on his back on one of the uncomfortable beds and ignored the pain he felt through his whole body. The sight was dim and all Yuri felt was the endless torture he has gone through the last weeks. He was not able to walk, heck, he was barely breathing.

“Yuri...” someone said silently next door. “You’re ... still alive, right?”

Silence. 

A blonde figure leaned over their own bed to examine the cell more. That’s the first time they had enough stamina left to move. 

“They probably go harder after... you than me.”

Yuri thought he imagined hearing Flynn's voice. His lips moved, forming Flynn‘s name but there was not a single sound. 

“I’m sorry, Yuri... it’s my fault.” 

“I saw the blood earlier... please hang in there a little longer.” 

They needed to get out of here but Flynn couldn’t think of anything helpful. Yuri always had better ideas when it came to escaping. 

They were trying to break Yuri and Flynn. Yuri more than Flynn. That‘s what Flynn supposed at least. 

Flynn got caught by them on purpose. It was the only way he thought of rescuing his best friend, the man he would give his own life for. 

Although he had no clue who “they” were. Just that Yuri disappeared one day, last seen with suspicious men who pretended to have a new guild job at Dahngrest.

Flynn’s face almost met with the cold floor when he tried to climb out of the bed. Only a dull sound was audible and Flynn mumbled something to himself. 

“I’ll ... get us out of here.”

“Just... lemme figure out... how,” But this he didn’t say out loud. He wanted to give Yuri a little bit of hope at least... and himself too. 

“There isn’t anything... we didn’t manage together.”

Yuri’s eyes were shut, he still imagined Flynn’s voice and all the words he wanted to hear. But there was no way Flynn was there, this close yet so far away. 

“...”

“... Fff ...” 

“F...—“ His voice cracked even before he managed to say more than a letter. 

Yuri felt sick, he didn’t want to think about the blonde while feeling like this. 

Barely enough will to continue living, Flynn’s phantom voice brought him back once again. 

Flynn blinked. A sound? A sign of life? Even if it was just a small one, Flynn definitely heard something. 

While Yuri wasn’t able to move, Flynn dragged himself to the bars, grabbing the cold metal to pull himself up. 

Gladly no wardens were on duty. 

“Yuri,” Flynn whispered desperately. “I’m here. I’m… so close.”

He couldn’t handle to stand any longer. He fell back on his knees but his arm stretched through the bars, fumbling for Yuri's prison cell. Maybe… Yuri was able to see his hand at least. 

Flynn couldn’t see round the corner and Yuri had his eyes closed. He didn’t paid that words any more attention. He’s close to losing his mind and all he thought about was Flynn. 

“... Flynn.” Finally words, fragile as himself. “... you’re … not real.” 

Flynn’s eyes widened. 

“Yuri… What did they do to you?” He didn’t expect an answer. 

—

Two days later there was not a single meal. He got only water that kept him alive. 

Whenever someone came by, Flynn kept asking if he could see Yuri… five seconds would be enough. He wanted to make sure how Yuri was, how badly he’s injured. 

He even assumed Yuri didn‘t got as much water as he did. He didn’t hear Yuri eat or drink. Neither night, nor day. He only knew he was still alive when they carried him out of the cell. 

Flynn has always been too naive to believe in the good of humans. But… were they even human? They didn’t talk and insubordination was punished. 

While Flynn still had enough will left to protest, Yuri simply followed the instructions. 

The guards didn’t really stay close to the cells. It was easy to tell they didn‘t care much about them, knowing they couldn‘t flee anyway.

Flynn made use of this situation, despite the fact that he was also badly injured and his last strength was long gone. Yuri was the only one he could think of and it returned some of his strength. 

“Yuri,” the blonde echoed his name. “I‘m still here.” He wouldn‘t stop calling his name until he would get an answer. “I won‘t leave you.”

As the days before, Flynn dragged himself to the bars, leaning against the cold wall. He wanted to be as close as possible, wanted to give Yuri the feeling he wasn‘t alone. 

The light was still dim, the air was filled with the stench of blood. 

Flynn scanned his own body, noticing one or two open wound but it wasn‘t enough for it to fill the air with it’s scent. 

“Yuri.” It wasn‘t good to panic in this situation and Flynn was more experienced in staying calm than anyone else. That was at least one thing he had learned during his time with the knights. It would be over if he lost this skill. 

Flynn took a deep breath before he tried to pull the bars. They looked old and rusty but were still intact. 

“Hah… I know… I‘m the one… who always told you to stay calm and think about your actions. I couldn’t understand why you… acted without thinking. I guess… I did the same when I came here.”

“F… Flynn…,” Yuri cawed, finally able to make his words sound.

“Yuri,” Flynn startled and almost tried to fit through the small gap between the bars when he finally heard his voice. He felt ease, happiness and sadness at the same time, making him ignore the pain wandering through his body. Tears were running down his cheeks when he realized he couldn‘t get any closer. “These... damn bars...” His voice sounded desperate mixed with a false laugh. 

“You‘re…. You...re… not… here.”

“What? I‘m here. I‘m in the neighbor cell. You can‘t see me but I‘m here.”

The first day Yuri imagined hearing Flynn close was the same day he asked his torturer if he really was there. Without getting an answer first, he begged to let Flynn go, Yuri would take everything twice as hard as usual if they just wouldn‘t do the same to Flynn. 

They only laughed at him and told Yuri what he already assumed: He only heard things, Flynn wasn‘t real. And so Yuri started to believe them, hoping Flynn was safe… outside this hell. 

“You‘re not… real… Flynn, I‘m thinking too… much about you. I can hear your voice… isn‘t that… funny?”

“What are you talking about? Try to stand up… and come to the bars, Yuri. I‘m here.”

The Blastia were gone long ago, Flynn couldn‘t even use his healing artes or anything helpful. 

Even if Yuri would have believed Flynn’s voice in his head he wasn‘t able to move. He had been lying there for days, the guards sometimes even had to pull him out of the cell. Yuri couldn‘t even remember everything they did to him. Everything felt cold and dark und he was alone with monsters… Without Blastia or his sword. At the beginning he still fought against them but he couldn‘t stand them for long. 

Later, the guards dragged him into a chair, trying new technologies as a replacement for the blastia. 

Yuri could hear them mumbling from time to time. It‘s his fault, he took the blastia from them, they have to invent new stuff to get the control… over what? The empire? The world? Yuri didn‘t care anymore. 

He eventually wished to die. His whole life was a long journey that he actually started to like, after he left the lower quarter with Estelle. He saved the whole world and got Flynn finally where he wanted to have him. He would change the knights… Yuri believed in him. 

—

The next day wasn‘t much better. The guards didn‘t care about Flynn anymore. He got water as usual but nothing else. That gave Flynn the option to linger around the bars, checking for any weak spot. 

That day the prison was more clear, as daylight found his way through the old broken walls. It must be still daytime. 

“Yuri,” the blonde man called. Guards brought Yuri back… so fast Flynn couldn‘t even see his friend. “Don‘t you… dare to touch him anymore.”

“Funny thing coming from you…. Commandant Flynn Scifo, wasn‘t it?” A deep voice came from one of the men. This was new. 

“Just  _ who _ … are you?”

“Don‘t you have enough to worry about right now?”

“Then… what‘s about Yuri? Let him go. I‘m much more useful to you than him.” Flynn leaned towards the bars, trying to recognize the one who had spoken.

“And that’s true… in theory. More useful to serve us for sure,” he laughed. “You also could be a good bait for… your highness.”

Flynn bit his lower lip. Did Flynn knew him by any chance? He didn‘t recognize the voice nor the person himself. It was difficult to see but the man was twice as big as Flynn. 

“I can smell your fear. It mixes perfectly with all the tasty blood Lowell lost.”

“You… bastard. Get me out of here… I’m gonna  _ kill _ you.”

“Hooooh?”

Flynn swallowed his own words. He didn‘t waste any more thoughts on what the man was saying, knowing they really did hurt Yuri like that. Yuri couldn’t walk by himself anymore, Flynn saw the trail of blood in front of Yuri's cell. 

“Shouldn't the Commandant be more… polite? I heard a lot of things about you. So, you really  _ do _ care a lot about Yuri Lowell?”

“As a knight it’s my duty to protect what  _ matters _ ,” Flynn responded. He talked a lot about Yuri in all these years and of course he cared more about him than others… but did he let something else slip during his endless chats about Yuri?

“Didn‘t hear about a Commandant who sacrificed himself for one single person before.”

“Tsk.”

“Cat got your tongue? You can barely move and have no strength to stand straight, what will you do about?” The guy laughed, crossed his arms and and he stuck out his tongue for a moment.

Flynn remained silent to calm down again. The man was right - what was he able to do in his state? How should he manage to get Yuri and himself out, barely alive?

The man in front of him demonstrated his own power by just talking and laughing - showing how powerless Flynn was.

“Mh,” the man grinned. “I‘ll tell you a story.” With a short move the man pulled a chair from the wall right in the middle of the room, revealing more of himself. Definitely no one Flynn has ever seen before. 

“I‘m not interested.”

“Oh, you will, trust me.”

Flynn couldn‘t think of anything that would be more  _ interesting _ than getting out. It‘s not like he was dying of boredom rather than due to the malnourishment.

“You‘ll like it. I call the story  _ how do you break a Yuri Lowell _ .”

With a smirking expression the man licked his lips - Flynn looked shocked. His eyes told a whole story by themselves. He hit the mark, the weak spot of Flynn Scifo. 

“Hey, don‘t faint before I have even started the story. You look pale, you should sit down for awhile,” he said amused. He also eyed the cell of Yuri who was still unconscious since they brought him back earlier.

“Alright, then, where did I stop? Right. Yuri Lowell‘s trip through hell… or I would rather it call …  _ SATISFACTION _ .”

“Stop it...”

“I won‘t bother with details. Monster, Monsters and more Monsters. Some specific experiments and the best part - and that's what the story about - did you know how…  _ soft _ his skin is? Actually… was. I don‘t know if there is any healthy skin left tho.”

Once again the man waited for Flynns reaction and was soon rewarded. 

“By the way… he really has an interesting scar… down is upper body. Didn‘t look old to me that‘s why I asked and it‘s not like he told me by his own choice but I guess someone will be really grateful to me when I‘ll get rid of Yuri.”

“You...”

“Yeah, me too. But I‘m talking about—”

„S-Shut... up.“

The wicked man‘s speech was interrupted by a weak yet determined voice.

“Yuri.” Flynn would have rushed to him in no time if the bars wouldn’t still block his way. 

“Oh~ So you‘re awake, huh? Don‘t want me to tell your Commandant he shouldn‘t trust his own men? Or more...  _ woman. _ ”

“What?” Flynn wondered in confusion. 

“If… I ever get out of… here...”

“Now you disappoint me, Yuri. Just earlier you begged me to take your life.” The man shrugged.

“Yuri would never…” The blonde started.

“Mhh… He did.”

“That‘s not… your concern… Flynn.”

“H-how can you say that, Yuri? Why would you...” He stopped. A stupid question regarding everything Flynn knew so far. 

“Just… don‘t ask.”

“Okay, that’s even better,” the man admitted with a smile.

“I won‘t but I‘m here to get us out of here… I promise.”

“You shouldn‘t make promises you can‘t keep. Maybe you both already forgot about me, but here I am. I wasn‘t finished with my story, don‘t be rude. Let‘s get back to talking about that pretty scar. Nice and neat. Your knights really do good work, Flynn.”

“What are you talking about?”, Flynn asked. 

“Yeah, what I‘m talking about? Yuri come on. Tell him what you told me.”

Yuri didn‘t answer again, instead he pulled himself together and found his way to the bars. Still no way they could see each other but Yuri had to admit that Flynn really was there and not only a voice in his head. 

“Pretty good, huh? You can hear each other but won‘t see each other ever again. So, Yuri, tell him … and if you‘re done I‘ll tell him how I got this answer. If not you‘ll also tell him about this with every detail.”

“You rotten...”

“Yuri, what happened…?”

There was no way Yuri would ever admit what happened back at Zaude. He decided to never tell Flynn for his own good sake… Flynn shouldn‘t doubt the loyalty of them who really were loyal to him and Yuri knew Sodia was.

“I‘m waiting,” the man said patently.

It was not just a feeling but Flynn knew something must have happened at Zaude when Yuri went missing. Estelle told him about a wound that didn‘t heal when she met him again but they never talked about it. He didn‘t even see the scar by himself … but apparently that man did.

“Yuri, please… tell me…,” Flynn begged, knowing anything else would make it worse. 

“No.”

“Yuri.”

“Phew. I gonna tell him anyway, sure you won‘t do it yourself? As your last good deed?”

“There‘s nothing… good about telling this anyone,” Yuri‘s voice broke. 

“For me - I would want to know if someone close to me - who I trust - attacked my best friend and planned to kill them. If I had someone like that of course.” The man liked to play with their feelings. 

“Who wanted to kill you, Yuri? Who of my men would kill the man… I trust the most?”

“There we go again. I already told you… it’s a woman, not man,” the man grinned hard. 

“Wait… Sodia? Did… Did Sodia try to kill you?”

“No.”

“Yuri, stop lying to me. I know when you‘re lying since we were kids. Why didn‘t you tell me?”

“Enough. This starts to bore me… I wanna have some fun,” he said, kicked the chair away and opened the door to Flynns cell, assuming Flynn couldn‘t move either. “And Yuri really didn‘t do a good job pleasing me today...”

“What did you… say!” Flynn shouted when he heard the word. He already wondered what else they did to Yuri but just knowing this tiny little fraction was enough to pull himself together to kick that bastard. 

It wasn‘t as hard as expected when Flynn got feral to the point of almost killing the man. Just a tiny mistake. The man would have never thought Flynn would be strong enough to harm him. But it was just too much when Flynn learned he had touched Yuri more than once.

Yuri leaned against the bars, watching his friend fight which made him smile slightly. Flynn had no problems tackling the man down, he was enraged and fast enough the man couldn’t beat off. 

“Yuri,” Flynn whispered tenderly and finally rushed to his friend still behind the bars. He didn‘t bother to look for the key first, instead his hands slid through the bars and he hugged Yuri as firm as he could this way. “I‘m sorry it took me so long, Yuri...” 

It has been a long time since Flynn had cried but he couldn‘t stop his tears from running down, watering Yuri’s torn and bloodied clothes.

“It really… did...” Despite the pain Yuri still smiled and couldn‘t be any more glad about calling Flynn his friend. He just… “I can‘t move… but you really shouldn‘t touch me, Flynn. I don‘t… want you to get… dirty.”

“I don‘t see why you‘re still thinking stuff… like that.”

They actually should have hurried to get out of the whole prison before someone else was suspecting their man went missing. But Flynn didn‘t want to let Yuri go even with the bars between them he needed time.

“Because…  _ I‘m _ dirty.”

“I‘ll get us out of here… just a minute,” the blonde finally said ignoring Yuri’s words and searched for the key to open the cell. Right in time he caught Yuri and somehow he ended up carrying him piggyback. 

—

Flynn was surprised enough that he managed to get them out of that dark prison, but he recognized the hallway up and down. Not so long ago they brought him this way to his torture chamber and the blonde assumed that somewhere around here was also the way out.

None of them talked on their way until Flynn considered they were far enough. No one followed them and both remained more or less unharmed. 

“This… kinda sucks,” Yuri took a deep breath. He enjoyed the moment Flynn carried him this whole way but only because he couldn't even blink anymore. “I‘m in charge… to help the Commandant...”

“Would you… stop already, wouldn‘t you?” 

They stopped outside a forest, not far from where they fled from. Flynn wasn’t surprised they were close to Dahngrest… he already supposed they didn‘t take Yuri that far from where he was seen the last time. 

“Sorry...” Flynn lowered himself to place Yuri on the ground before he fell down his stamina worn out. “You‘re heavy, Yuri.”

Yuri sat in silence with the other beneath a big stone which hid them from several monsters crossing by. They were lucky the Monsters didn‘t bother to search for them… or they could say bye bye to the world. 

“Well… sorry I didn't lose… much weight there.”

“Yuri, that‘s not—”

“Why did you… do this, Flynn?”

“It‘s not the time to talk about this, Yuri.”

Flynn tried to stand but his legs gave out and he met with the ground again. At least he got closer to Yuri again. 

“Are you okay?” Yuri asked shocked. 

“I need a break, that‘s all.” This was not even a lie but Flynn doubted he would be able to make his way to Dahngrest with Yuri. 

“I‘m tired… you should go without me. I‘m waiting… right here.”

“I won‘t go without you. Not again. I‘m not leaving without you… like this.”

“Come on, Flynn. It‘s not like I can run away  _ like this _ .”

“And that‘s exactly the problem. What if monsters would find you? What if these… strangers are coming back?”

“Gonna kick their ass?” Yuri joked.

“Yuri,” Flynn sighed. “We both know you can barely move. I‘ll drag you to Dahngrest myself and if I end up dead then I‘ll pay this price.”

“Do you hear yourself talking, Flynn? Don‘t forget  _ who _ you  _ are _ … think about what you—”

In a split second Flynn grabbed Yuri’s torn collar, pulled him closer and pressed his lips against Yuri’s. He would never win against his behavior… Besides, Yuri was right. As the commandant Flynn couldn‘t make exceptions for a friend. Not even for his best. Only family would change that and most of the Commandants before him never had any family… for reasons.

Anyway, kissing him made Yuri shut up and Flynn took this as a good opportunity to make his position clear. 

Until he realized what he was doing without Yuri pushing him back. He expected Yuri to hate him or to yell at him for the kiss, but instead Yuri put his arm around Flynn and deepened the kiss. Flynn‘s cheeks heated up despite the fact that he started the kiss in the first place. 

Kissing his best friend felt better then the blonde always imagined even if the circumstances were not the best.

“You‘re… still… an Idiot,” Yuri grinned. “But I‘ll take this as a good… reason...”

“You‘re not… just  _ some _ friend to me, Yuri.” 

Flynns face was all red, he never confessed to someone or kissed them. He always thought about doing this with Yuri but he never had the guts, thinking Yuri would never like him the same way. But after what happened at Zaude and especially the last days… he couldn‘t let this slip. He didn‘t want to think about losing Yuri ever again and he was glad he didn‘t hesitate anymore. 

There were still many things they had to talk about but they should be glad to be still alive… for now. 

“YURI! FLYNN!” A familiar voice called for them.

“Looks like… help is coming,” Flynn said. He had a small smile on his lips when he pulled Yuri closer to lean on his shoulder. 

“Karol-sama, huh,” Yuri grinned and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of Flynn… the first in days he felt. “Thank you, Flynn.”

“You‘re welcome.”

**End**


End file.
